1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty holder for field glasses (binoculars) wherein the holder has the look of a pair of joined beverage receptacles.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Spectator sports are catering to ever increasingly larger crowds as the size of the stadiums grows with the television audience likewise growing. As a result, more and more spectators are located in the farther reaches of the stadium so that seeing the action with reasonable clarity becomes challenging. Even in a small venue, a person in a good seat behind the home team, may have a tough time seeing the action that is taking place on the visiting team's side. In auto racing, due to the necessary size of the racing field, almost all of the action tends to be far away for all, both those in premium seats and those in general seats. As a result, bringing binoculars to a sporting venue is becoming increasing popular with the relatively small field glasses being a popular pick for the type of binoculars brought. The popularity of field glasses is due to their relatively compact size of and their having good optics in a well lit area such as at a sporting event. The binoculars let fans see the action up close irrespective of where a particular fan's seat may be located and where within the venue the particular action to be observed is occurring. The binoculars bring the action closer than can be achieved with the naked eye and also allow a fan to people watch, one of the benefits of going to a sporting event.
Also popular at sporting events is the desire of many fans to show spirit above that achieved with simple clapping and yelling. Increasingly, fans are turning to various novelty items as part of their regular sporting day paraphernalia as a spirit enhancing tool. Such novelty items include such simple items as hats or shirts that have a team's colors or a particular athlete's name thereon, to more exotic “clothing” such as face paint or body paint, to non-wearable items such as flags, towels, and novelty lights. These various novelty items help many fans get into and stay in the spirit of the event being attended.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to take the functional properties of a pair of binoculars and enhance them with a novelty motif that can help fans get into the sporting event spirit. Advantageously, such a device should be of simple design and construction yet have a high recognition factor by others. Such a device should be relatively low cost so that it is readily affordable to a large fan base. Such a device should not detract or otherwise limit the functional properties of the pair of binoculars.